Happy Birthday Kith!
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: Yay! it's a party for my character, Kith! I'm finally getting around to posting it! Three months late....oh well. Y'all are gonna forgive me, right? Right? *nervously* why is no one saying anythinh?
1. Default Chapter

In Honor of Kith's Birthday  
  
I'm writing another story, but there's a catch: YOU get to be the characters! Just send me an email telling me a few things about your character.  
  
To enter the story, write to me by the 31st of August. And also, since hardly anyone will see this, tell your friends! We want a big party! This is what you must include to be in the story:  
  
~Your name~  
  
~Your race~  
  
~Physical appearance~  
  
~A bit about your attitude~  
  
~Whether or not you love Dib~  
  
~Your job, if any~  
  
~And last but not least, If you brought a present!~  
  
For jobs we have greeter/bouncer, cook, escorts, and decorators. We need all the help we can get, so come on over! 


	2. Welcome to the PARTY!

You know what? This fic is coming way too slow. Kith turned 183 in the beginning of August. That's how sad I am. When I was writing this, I didn't leave any chapter breaks, so for two or three chapters it's going to end in absolutely bizarre places. Bear with me here. I'm tired. For three months I've been tired. Except when I haven't been. But that's aside from the point. Sorry it took so long! It will come a bit fast now! I promise!  
  
  
  
"MiKi! Where did you put the Suck machine?"  
  
A loud screech drew Phoenix's attention from her search for the insane SIR unit; namely the fact that the object of her search was floating near the main chandelier in the ball room.  
  
"Please! MiKi! Let go of that right now! That's an order!" This wasted plea for sanity was directed at a gray and black SIR who was currently dangling from a bunch of balloons high in the rotunda of the room.  
  
"Wheee! Lookit me! I'm flyin'!"  
  
Phoenix heaved a sigh and pulled a powerful magnet from a plothole. Instantly MiKi was pulled from her flight, although she still clutched the balloons. The dragon incarnate hostess reached over and took the balloons from the distraught SIR, hastily replacing them with a taco pulled from aforementioned plothole. MiKi tossed it into her mouth and ran off to create more havoc.  
  
// Just what I need, // Phoenix thought disgustedly. // An insane SIR spewing taco all over the house. This is always the worst part of parties. //  
  
She ran a slender hand through her cropped hair, going over a list of things to do out loud to herself.  
  
"Food, check. Decorations.eh, close enough." She surveyed the ballroom, and then at the pile of decorations waiting to be hung. "That's what the volunteers are for."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Phoenix ran to open it before Miki got to it.  
  
As soon as she opened the door her waist was assaulted by a large-headed blur wearing a trench coat.  
  
Phoenix laughed and returned the hug. "Hey there, Dib."  
  
He mumbled something back although it made no sense, seeing as how he still had a death grip on her waist.  
  
Phoenix only then noticed the other people standing behind Dib.  
  
"Hola, Zim, Gaz, Gir. How's it going?" Gir waved energetically, Gaz grunted and continued playing, and Zim tried badly to hide a small pout as he watched her disentangle Dib from his hug.  
  
"Aw, do you want a hug too, Zimmy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I do." She knelt down and held out her arms. "Come on, for me?"  
  
Zim reluctantly walked up to hug Phoenix, but when no one was watching he smiled happily and returned the gesture.  
  
After everyone had been welcomed, Phoenix got down to the point. "Zim, you signed up as an escort, so you can just hang out until it's time to get Kith. Gaz, I don't expect you to do anything, but I set up a well lit corner for your gaming enjoyment. Plus, I got you something." She handed a new game to Gaz, as well as a packet of batteries. "Dark Wings. I found it at the store; it just came from Japan. This is the first one sold in the store, the guy said."  
  
Gaz grinned and went to her corner.  
  
"You, buddy," Phoenix said, turning to Dib, "is that of a decorator. Let's get you started." She handed a roll of masking tape to Dib.  
  
"Since you're so.um.diminutive, I'm letting you use this hover board. Don't fall. That'd be kinda bad." She tousled his hair affectionately, although it had no effect. Dib grinned hugely and vaulted on.  
  
That being taken care of, Phoenix ran to the kitchen to put some taquitoes in the oven.  
  
The doorbell rang again. And again, and again, and again...  
  
"For the sake of the Goddess, will someone please get that?" Phoenix yelled, frustrated.  
  
Zim answered it. "There's someone here named Gaeldrisan, and I- IIIEEEOOWWW!!"  
  
The sound of the door swinging open was cut off by the piercing wail Zim let out just then. Phoenix ran as quickly as she could to the front door. Poor Zim was being held by his ankles three feet over the linoleum by a grinning girl.  
  
Phoenix rushed over and liberated Zim from the girl's death grip. "Gaeldrisan, what did he do to deserve that this time?"  
  
Gally turned to smile evilly at her sister, long braid swinging gently.  
  
"I dunno. I was provoked. No, really Zim, I'm just kidding. Seriously, I don't really want to kill you that much. Besides-you're so kayoot!" She swept him up in a big hug.  
  
"Mmmph!! Grrrmm.." He managed to break away. "No one hugs an Invader!"  
  
"But.hmm." Gally set him down, and suddenly turned into a small Irkan. "Would you hug a fellow Irkan?"  
  
Zim eyed her suspiciously. "Only because you are a friend of Phoenix. And don't try anything funny," he warned.  
  
Gally squished him. "Define 'funny.'"  
  
Phoenix laughed and pried Gally off of Zim. "C'mon, Gally, we've got lots of stuff to do."  
  
The Irkan resumed her human-ish form and followed Phoenix into the kitchen. "I've got something for Kith, Phoenix." She held up a gift wrapped in dark red paper. "Presents!"  
  
"Just put it over in the corner."  
  
Humming a depressingly cheerful tune, Gally marched over to the gift pile, enjoying the sound of her boots hitting the marble floor.  
  
"Ooo.." She was quickly distracted by crystal punch bowl across the room. "Pretty." She picked up the ladle and admired it with glazed eyes. She slipped it into the pocket of her black cargo pants.  
  
"No, Gaeldrisan, you can not have the ladle!" Phoenix called from the kitchen.  
  
"Aww, man.." The ladle joined its brethren in the bowl. The dragon incarnate trudged dejectedly to the kitchen. Phoenix was there already, mixing batter for a cake. She laughed and flicked a bit of batter at Gally. "Magpie dragon."  
  
Gally smiled ruefully and donned her apron. A bag of chips floated over to her and emptied into a basket. "Cheetos...when are the rest of the guests gonna get here?"  
  
Phoenix shrugged. "Whenever, I guess. Dib is on door duty too." She grinned. "Say that one five times fast."  
  
"Dib is on door duty too. Dib is on door doody doo..pleh." She grinned. "I guess not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Like I said, forgive my awful lack of planning. Next chapter coming as soon as I can reformat it! Please R+R!! 


	3. Gally Meets the Tallest dear gods

Yay! Next chapter! I'm trying my best to make the chapters end better, so just gimme a break. Okay, only those who have reviewed so far can be in the fic now. You all have had plenty of time to send in your character, so I'm done accepting them. Thanks! By the way, I may IM those of you who have signed up, so I can get your character right. Okay! I don't own Invader Zim, nor do I own any of the submitted characters. Only Gally, Kith, Phoenix, and Seishirou. Sort of..technically he belongs to CLAMP, but he lives in MY head. So there. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!!" Dib zoomed into the kitchen on his hover platform, followed shortly by Zim on foot.  
  
"Phoenix! There's a man in a suit who just appeared in a pile of pink flowers has anyone seen my camera damn! I forgot the presents in the Voot!" He flew out the door. Gally stared after him. "Strange little squee," she remarked thoughtfully.  
  
Phoenix wiped her hands on her apron, and was going to greet the new man when he appeared in front of her. Pink cherry flowers swirled around him.  
  
"Sei-chan!"  
  
The Sakurazukamori saw a blur of black hurtling at him as Phoenix trapped him in a hug, Gally close behind. He laughed good-naturedly and hugged them back. "Good to see you both," he chuckled. ((A/N: Isn't chuckle a funny word?))  
  
After the rabid fangirls disentangled themselves from him, Seishirou held up a small gift bag. "Where do I put these?"  
  
"Um, I'll show you, and help you get started. Are you okay in here for a while, Gally?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She was concentrating on her task at hand.  
  
Phoenix pushed open the door to the party room, only to find a foot of pink flowers covering the floor. She glared balefully at Seishirou, who blinked and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sei-chan, please do something about the sakura. I don't think this is quite the decorating you signed up for."  
  
Seishirou waved an arm, and he sakura fluttered gracefully out the door, revealing a stunned and present-laden Dib. He dropped the presents and fumbled for his camera, realizing a nanosecond later that there were things in the boxes that shouldn't be dropped.  
  
"Where-" He realized that the presents were hovering over the ground, Phoenix was laughing at him, and he had flowers in his shirt. Seishirou grinned slightly. "Um.." Hastily Dib brushed the sakura from himself. "What was that, exactly?"  
  
"Nothing," Phoenix said with a dirty look at Seishirou. "Just an idiot trying to be funny."  
  
Sei at least had the decency to blush.  
  
"So." Phoenix dumped an armful of banners and tape rolls into Seishirou's hands. "Go do some real decorating."  
  
He flashed a winning smile. "But of course, Phoenix-chan."  
  
Back in the kitchen, Phoenix had Gally empty her pockets. Four silver spoons, a golden dinner bell, and five bags of Gumi bears ended up on the cutting board.  
  
"Phoenix-chan," called Seishirou. "There's someone at the door."  
  
Phoenix glared at Gally again and went to answer the door.  
  
A tall, lanky Irkan and a shorter, stockier specimen greeted her.  
  
"Is this Kith's party?" asked the short one. Her voice was worn and gruff, probably the result of yelling out battle cries in battle. Phoenix guessed this pink-eyed ferocity was some class of Marauder.  
  
"Yep. Hey, is that your Voot?" Phoenix pointed behind them to a neatly parked ship on the lawn.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, um, could you not leave it in plain site? I have reason to believe a few of Dib's Swollen Eyeball friends may be poking around tonight."  
  
The newcomers stared blankly at her for a moment, but pulled out a key ring and teleported the Voot into orbit.  
  
"There," declared the taller one. She turned to Phoenix. "I assume you are Phoenix?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"Good. My name is Tah, and my temperamental little friend here is called Clay." She winced as Clay punched her in the side. The short female stepped forward and handed two presents to Phoenix. They were wrapped in black paper that had the Irkan symbol on it.  
  
"I'll take those," Phoenix offered, ushering her guests into the banquet room. "By the way, this is an Irkan-friendly zone. You can remove your disguises if you want to."  
  
Both sighed in relief. "Thank the Tallest," breathed Clay. "This wig itches something awful!"  
  
Phoenix giggled and brushed off her flour-encrusted apron. "Clay, you signed up to be a greeter bouncer person, right?"  
  
The Marauder grinned and cracked her knuckles. "But of course."  
  
"And Tah.." Phoenix hummed a tuneless song. "You signed up to be a decorator, am I right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. Clay, the other bouncer guys aren't here yet, but hang out here and greet the guests with Zim, okay?" Phoenix's face darkened. "Oh wait.Gir and MiKi are here too, and also bouncers. Those are Zim and Kith's SIRs."  
  
Clay grinned maliciously. "So I get to meet the infamous Zim, do I?"  
  
Phoenix smirked. "Try not to kill him. Tah, if you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the decorators." She led the lanky Irkan over to the rest of the guests.  
  
"The guy wearing Armani is Seishirou. He's a flower assassin." She giggled as he glared at her.  
  
"I'm the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound Guardian!"  
  
Phoenix ignored him.  
  
"That short guy over there is Dib. The one on the hoverboard? That's him. He's Zim's arch-nemesis. Cute little idiot."  
  
Tah laughed. "He reminds me of a friend back on the Massive, Dak."  
  
"Maybe you'll see him. The Tallest are coming on the Massive, I believe. Okay, you all set? I've got to make sure Gally doesn't burn the curly fries. There's the tape, there's the crepe paper-go wild!"  
  
She left the Investigator feeling a bit awkward and shy.  
  
From the kitchen sounds of an argument could be heard.  
  
"I don't care if it's pretty! The ice ring is for the punch! It's not a bracelet!" and then the sound of Gally's protesting. A moment later Phoenix came out carrying a huge tray of curly fries.  
  
"Won't they get cold, Phoenix?" called Dib from near the ceiling.  
  
She grinned and cast a red glow over the platter. "Heat spell, genius."  
  
As soon as she turned away from the table, the lights went out. Zim shrieked, and everyone could hear Clay growling as she dropped him.  
  
Smoke began to filter into the windows, and laser in too, waving dizzily over the guests inside. From the kitchen, Gally screamed, "Ohmahgawd! They're here! They found me! I'm trapped!" She was drowned out by a booming baritone chant from somewhere.  
  
"Wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all knowing, all powerful leaders, the Almighty Tallest!"  
  
The front doors slammed open and smoke gushed in. Spotlights appeared through the skylights and highlighted tow figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Wheeeheeheeheee!!" MiKi latched onto Red's head. "It's Brudah Red! Where's my tacos, toothpick?!"  
  
Red frantically tore at the SIR clinging to his face. She giggles and let go. Purple smirked and turned to Phoenix. "Did you teach her some new words since we were here last?"  
  
"A few.." She giggled and hugged him. "It's good to see you guys again."  
  
"We figured we'd better check on Zim's parole officer, just to see how things are going," Red said, throwing a burrito at MiKi. Gir instantly dove on her, and they rolled out the door fighting over it.  
  
"Hey." Red drifted towards the table. "Are those curly fries!?" His outstretched hand ran into the hot glow over them, and he yelped and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "Dat washent phunny, Phoenix."  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
"Whatever." He waved away her giggly protests. "So when's my little sis gonna get here?"  
  
"Not for about an hour or so." She turned to Gir and MiKi, who had just come in with frothy bean-and-cheese moustaches. "Why don't you two go help Clay greet the guests?" she suggested sweetly. They ran off, and Clay could be heard mumbling large amounts of Irkan profanities.  
  
Red smirked and steepled his fingers. "So! It seems we've got a Marauder or four at the party!"  
  
Phoenix grinned. "Yep. Come outside and help me put streamers in the trees, Red." She dragged him out the door.  
  
Pur wandered into the kitchen, looking for a snack. He heard a soft growling sound from under the table, and lifted the cloth that covered it.  
  
A young, white-haired girl clothed in black glared at him. "What are you doing, you fool?! The govanermament is after me! You've revealed my hiding place!" Abruptly there wasn't a girl there anymore, and a hissing black kitten launched itself past Pur's head. Slowly her stood up, a perplexed and vaguely frightened look on his face. He looked around the kitchen, hesitant to make a move, and slowly slid towards the door.  
  
Something landed firmly on his head at that moment, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a refrigerator running straight at him.  
  
  
  
Well, that was one of the better places to stop. See y'all later! 


End file.
